Light in The Darkness
by KazumiHaruka17
Summary: Ketika seseorang diberi pilihan, mati bersamanya atau meninggalkannya? Apa yang akan dipilih orang tersebut? Hanya kengan – kenangan masa lalu yang dapat ku ingat. Ketika aku bersamanya, ketika ia memelukku dengan hangat, ketika ia mengecup keningku dengan lembut. Tuhan.. jika aku boleh memilih.. Aku berjanji padamu Tuhan, akan selalu membahagiakannya.


Light in The Darkness

**Title**: Light in The Darkness

**Genre**: Drama, romance, Complicated/Hurt

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: KazumiHaruka17

**Rating**: T

**Length**: Oneshoot

**Disclaimer**: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong Milik Yunho

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Characters**: Only Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong.

**Summary:**

Ketika seseorang diberi pilihan, mati bersamanya atau meninggalkannya? Apa yang akan dipilih orang tersebut? Hanya kengan – kenangan masa lalu yang dapat ku ingat. Ketika aku bersamanya, ketika ia memelukku dengan hangat, ketika ia mengecup keningku dengan lembut. Tuhan.. jika aku boleh memilih.. Aku berjanji padamu Tuhan, akan selalu membahagiakannya.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka, sosok yang selama ini aku kagumi ternyata adalah buronan para polisi. Dan sekarang aku ikut dalam pelariannya. Ia mengemudikan mobil ini dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_Yun! Pelankan mobilnya! Kau bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung_", Ia melambatkan laju mobil yang kami kendarai.

"_Kenapa kau bisa menjadi buronan para polisi itu Yun?_" lanjutku.

Yunho mengerem mendadak, menghentikan kendaraan ketepian. Ia terdiam, tidak lama kemudian ia akhirnya angkat bicara.

"_Aku dituduh menjadi pelaku pembunuhan yang terjadi pada wakil presiden.. kau harus percaya padaku boo.. aku berani bersumpah jika aku tidak membunuh wakil presiden! Aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun!"_ ucapnya.

"_Ne.. aku percaya padamu Yun.."_, Jawabku lembut menenangkannya.

Tiba – tiba polisi yang mengejar kami tadi tepat berada beberapa meter dari mobil yang kami kendarai. Dengan cekatan namja tampan disampingku ini mempercepatlaju mobilnya. Polisi terus mengerjar kami, kadang mereka menembakkan anak peluru senjatanya kearah kami. Ku lirik namja disebelahku, ia terlihat ketakutan dengan terus menambahkan kelajuan mobil kami. Tikungan jalan itu begitu tajam, entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak dengan jalan yang akan kami lewati. Perasaanku itu terbukti ketika Yunho mencoba menginjak rem,tetapi rem tersebut tidak berfungsi. Mungkin memang nasib baik sedang tidak dipihak kami sekarang

"_YUN! AWAASS!"_ mobil yang ku tumpangi dengan Yunho itu terbalik dengan hantaman keras pada jalan.

Aku terbentur dengan benda keras, entah apa yang membentur kepalaku itu, tiba – tiba aku merasakan basah didekat pelipisku. Aku mengambil cairan itu, ternyata darah segar dengan deras menetes dari kepalaku. Ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar mobil, banyak orang disekitar mobil dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, terlihat juga mobil pemadam kebakaran dan Ambulance. Ku lirikkan pandanganku ke samping mobil, _'apa itu? A-api? Tidak! jika api itu sampai ke tempat bahan bakar, mobil ini bisa.._' ku alihlan pandanganku ke tempat pengemudi , melihat sosok Yunho disana. Aku melepaskan diri untuk keluar dari mobil. Setelah tubuhku bebas dari kendaraan itu, ku panggil namja pujaan hatiku itu.

"_Yun.."_ panggilku.

Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku, menatapku penuh arti.

"_Jae.. pergilah, pergilah tanpa aku"_ Ucapnya lemah.

"_Tidak tanpamu Yun!"_ aku coba membantu Yunho untuk bisa keluar dari mobil.

"_Tidak bisa Jae.. kakiku terjepit, pergilah Jae.. api itu akan menjalar"_ Ia tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Tapi, aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya.. cairan bening itu tumpah begitu saja dari bendungan mataku.

"_Jae.. pergilah.."_ ucapnya lagi.

Aku menggeleng masih berusaha menolongnya. Ia meraih wajahku, mencium bibir ini penuh arti. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis, sugguh.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku,

"_Saranghae My BooJaejoongie" _tatapannya begitu lembut.

"_Saranghae.. Kim Jaejoong"_ ucapnya terus menerus.

Kata – kata yang selama ini aku tunggu, akhirnya keluar juga dari bibirnya. Tangisanku semakin menjadi, entah sudah berapa banyak air mataku yang jatuh. '_Kenapa baru sekarang ia mengatakannya?'_ Batinku frustasi.

"_Nado yun.. saranghae.. saranghae Jung Yunho"._

Sekarang giliranku mencium bibirnya, ia tersenyum mendorongku keluar dari mobil itu. Dan tiba – tiba saja ada pemadam kebakaran yang menyeret kakiku hingga aku menjauh dari mobil yang ditumpangi Yunho sekarang. Api menyala semaikin dekat dengan tempat bahan bakar mobil. Aku meronta untuk dilepaskan, tidak bisa ku biarkan namja yang paling ku cintai itu jauh dariku. Ia menatapku dari kejauhan,kembali tersenyum lembut padaku dan mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tidak bisa ku dengar, tapi dari gerak bibirnya aku tahu ia mengatakan 'Saranghae Kim Jaejoong'. Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, api masuk kedalam tempat bahan bakar mobil. Tiba – tiba

"_**DUAARR!"**_ mobil itu meledak menjadi kepingan debu yang turun dari langit.

Aku melemas, tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa.. seakan aku hidup dalam keadaan mati.

.

.

.

3 Bulan kemudian..

Hawa dingin menusu kulitku tajam, hembusan angin menggores setiap lukaku. Ku tatap lukisan didepanku, tanganku mulai menyentuh lukisan itu. Lukisan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Seraya lukisan itu akan merasakan belaianku. Seseorang yang aku benci, tapi dalam hati kecilku berkata aku sangat mencintainya. Impianku dahulu.. aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku akan hidup bahagia dengannya.. bersamanya. Tetapi impian itu mungkin hanya akan ada sebatas mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Kini.. orang itu telah pergi, meninggalkanku dengan luka yang dalam. Hanya tinggal kenangan – kenangan masa lalu yang dapat ku ingat. Ketika aku bersamanya, ketika dia memelukku hangat, ketika dia mengecup kengingku dengan lembut, dan ketika dia mencium bibirku dengan cintanya. Semua itu.. hanya tinggal kenangan. Aku keluar dari ruangan itu, kutatap jam didinding yang terus berdetak. Hampa.. kurakanan kekosongan dihatiku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.. yang ku inginkan hanyalah dia.. Dia yang selalu disampingku, dia yang selalu memelukku, dia yang selalu mengecup keningku, dia yang selalu memberi kehangatan dalam hidupku. _'Tuhan.. jika aku boleh memilih, bolehkah kau kembalikan dia padaku? Atau.. jika boleh, biarkan dia menjemputku untuk hidup bersamanya'_. Kini, mataku yang memanas sejak awal, akhirnya menumpahkan cairan beningnya. Ku raih dadaku, sesak.. sangat sesak.

Aku bosan disini, aku putuskan pergi ke taman kecil yang sering ku kunjungi dengannya. Kutarik nafasku dalam – dalam, wangi bunga dan rerumputan dapat ku cium dengan segar.

"_Masih sesegar dulu ketika kita kesini Yun.."_ Ucapku lirih. Aku tersenyum mengenang kebersamaanku bersamanya.

Ku tatap langit, sangat cerah

"_Jika kau bisa melihatnya Yun.. tidak seperti dulu.. matahari begitu cantik hati ini"_

**Author Pov~**

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ada sesosok bercahaya dengan sinar putih berjalan kearah namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut tempat itu, 'Aneh' pikir Jaejoong. Kenapa semua tampak seperti patung? Ketika dia melihat seseorang sedang menyiram bunga, airnya pun menggenang diudara. Bukan.. bukan mereka yang menjadi patung yang membisu. Tapi karena waktu yang sedang berhenti.

Jaejoong pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, ia kembali menatap sosok yang bercahaya itu, semakin dekat sosok itu berjalan kearahnya.

Semakin dekat, dan akhirnya sosok itu tiba tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat silau cahaya yang menusuk matanya itu menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sosok bercahaya itu meraih tangan Jaejoong yang sedang menutupi pandangannya sendiri.

"_Boo.."_ Panggil sosok bercahaya itu dengan lembut.

Jaejoong mengenali suara ini.. bahkan ia sudah hafal dengan sang pemiliknya, suara yang setiap harinya mengantarkan ia tidur.

Dibukanya kelopak mata Jaejoong, tidak.. ia tidak bsa berkata – kata dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Banyak yang ingin Jaejoong sampaikan dan tanyakan kepada sosok itu. Tapi tiba – tiba saja suaranya putus ditenggorokannya.

"_Yun.. Yun.. Yunho.. Yunnie"_ hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong katakan.

Air mata itu jatuh lagi, tetapi kali ini berbeda.. air mata ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

"_Stts.. boojae.. jangan menangis sayang"_ ucap Yunho padanya.

Tanpa basa basi lagi yang diajak bicara malah memeluknya erat,tidak ingin melepaskannya orang yang ia cintai lagi.

"_Yun.. hikss.. kau kemana saja? Hiks.. hiks.. kau membuatku khawatir selama ini" _ucap Jaejoong.

"_Stts.. Uljima My BooJae, sekarang aku disini.. maaf membuatmu khawatir selama ini"_ ucap Yunho mengeratkan pelukan Jaejoong.

"_Jangan pergi lagi Yunnie.. kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"_ Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Melihat tatapan itu Jaejoong langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Jae.. maaf.. aku juga sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu.. bahkan lebih daripada yang kau tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa berlama – lama disini.."_ Ucapan Yunho terhenti.

"_Kita sudah hidup dialam yang berbeda Jae.. sulit untuk kita untuk hidup bersama"_ Jelas Yunho.

"_Tuhan hanya memberiku satu kesempatan bertemu denganmu lagi.. mungkin, waktu aku pergi .. aku tidak dapat berpamitan denganmu, sekar—"_ ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh Jaejoong.

"_Kalau begitu bawa aku bersamamu Yun.."_ Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"_Kau mau tinggal bersamaku Jae disana?"_ tanya Yunho memastikan.

"_Eum.."_ Jawab Jaejoong yakin, tanpa ada keraguan terlihat dari kedua bola matanya.

"_Tapi kau tidak akan bisa melihat teman, kerabatmu, dan dunia ini lagi Jae"_ ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

"_Apapun.. apapun.. jika itu dapat membuatku selalu bisa bersamamu Yun.. agar dapat memelukmu setiap saat"_ tutur Jaejoong.

Terlihat senyuman mengembang dari bibir hati milik Yunho. Ia sangat senang sekali dengan perkataan sekaligus pernyataan Jaejoong itu. Sampai – sampai ia bisa dibuat mati oleh pernyataan Jaejoong tadi. Tunggu! Yunho memang sudah meninggal bukan? Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, Jaejoong yang mengerti langsung meraih uluran tangan Yunho, saling melempar enyum. Jarak diantasa mereka semakin lama, semakin menipis dan berakhir pada sebuah ciuman yang sakral. Sampai cahaya itu datang mengelilingi mereka, dan mereka pun menghilang. Waktu kembali berjalan, aktifitas masyarakat ditaman itu berjalan kembali.

.

.

.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang duduk di bangku taman yang memang didesain khusus ditempati hanya untuk dua orang saja. Mereka menatap taman disekeliling mereka yang juga mengalir susu yang indah.

"_Yun.."_ Panggil namja cantik itu.

"_Eum..?"_ sahut namja tampan satunya.

"_Apa ini yang dinamakan surga?"_

"_Ya.. ada apa My BooJaejoongie?"_ Yunho mengalihkan pandangnnya kearah Jaejoong.

"_Disini indah, nyaman, damai.. beribu – ribu kali lebih bagus daripada taman yang sering kita kunjungi"_

"_Tentu.. BooJae-ku yang manis"_ goda Yunho.

"_Boo.."_ kini giliran Yunho yang angkat bicara.

"_Ada apa Yunnie?"_ Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho, dan tiba – tiba saja ia disambut dengan kecupan Yunho pada bibirnya sekilas,lembut.. dan.. bermakna.

Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu, tidak tahu apa arti yang ditunjukkan separuh hatinya itu.

"_Saranghae.. Jongmal saranghae.. My BooJaejoongie.. Kim Jaejoong"_ lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong yang bari mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya itu sontak menjawab

"_Nado.. nado saranghae Yunnie.. Jung Yunho"_ jawab namja cantik.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka, tanpa ada nafsu, tanpa ada paksaan. Hanya cinta suci yang dapat mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

_The End_


End file.
